1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to computer systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, to enhancing thermal cooling within a mobility device.
2. Background Information
A mobile device is to be carried by a user and to be used while carried or when necessary. Thus, research has been concentrated on manufacturing mobile devices with a smaller form factor to make smaller and lighter mobile devices. However, if the mobile device is made smaller and lighter, the space in which the components are mounted becomes reduced, so that it is difficult to present an effective layout of the components. Further, in mobile devices providing multimedia and other functions (e.g., audio playback, video playback, etc.), considerable heat is generated from modules performing these functions. Thermal generation will continue to become more of a concern as overall system power continues to rise as a result of increasing complexity of the electronics and additional product features.